


Such a Good Boy

by VegebulMelodies



Series: Saiyan’s Goddess [4]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Femme Domme, Smut, soft domme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegebulMelodies/pseuds/VegebulMelodies
Summary: Suggested by @MeowMinola:Soft Domme ❤️
Relationships: Bulma Briefs & Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Series: Saiyan’s Goddess [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675705
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Such a Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Enjoy 😘 no song for this one

Vegeta borderline purred as he moved his cock slowly in and out of her tight, wet sheath. Her fingers tickled his spine, sending little sparks of electricity across his skin.

“Mmm, such a good boy,” she encouraged breathlessly. “You make my pussy feel so good.”

A permanent blush seemed to darken on his cheeks as he buried his face between her breasts. So soft. So warm. He couldn’t help but moan when her fingers began to gently rub circles on his lower back, brushing along the sensitive scar there.

The slow pace began to speed up.

Their breaths came quicker, harder, as the pleasure mounted.

His arms squeezed her tightly as those lips kissed and nibbled her luscious chest.

“Come for me,” she moaned softly. “You can do it. You’ve been so good for me; you deserve it. Just fill my pussy with that yummy cum...”

His muscles tensed...

The moans and groans, coming out in time with his thrusts, began to increase in volume...

Every inch of him shook as he felt her walls tighten around him, pulling a beyond intense orgasm from his core...

And as he came down, sweaty and shivering, he could hear Bulma whispering sweet nothings in his ear. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Such a good boy our Vegeta is 😏 even bratty subs can be good boys
> 
> Be sure to follow me on Twitter @MelodiesVegebul for behind the scenes looks and to suggest your own mini-smut!


End file.
